


Don’t Get Your Feet Wet!

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Being Lost, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Rose insists on going to work despite the heavy rains outside their home, making Dorothy worried. A few hours later and the naïveté finds herself lost.Will Dorothy bring an umbrella and find her sweetheart in a cinch?
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Don’t Get Your Feet Wet!

Today is one of the rarest days for Miami: it's heavily raining after days of experiencing the scorching hot sun. The girls decided to stay and work at home...

But not for Rose.

"Hi, girls!" Rose emerged to the living room and walked across the threshold towards the door to the kitchen, "I better get going."

"There's a storm out front, Rose!" Sophia exclaims, her eyes locked onto knitting a what appears to be a scarf.

"Yeah, where are you going? Y'know it's raining cats and dogs outside!" Blanche looked up from her nails which is now beginning to dry after moments of the Southern belle blowing the nail polish to harden and set, "Although, I would go outside if there's literally men raining down on my parade!"

"Blanche!" Dorothy looked up from her book and glared at the belle, making the latter jump a bit and go back to her business, before the smart one shifted her attention to Rose, "Ma's right, Rose, there's a storm outside! If this is for work's sake, then why do you have to go to work for your product testing job now?"

"I just wanted to know which products are needed to be tested ahead of time so I can prepare what I need to do," Rose smiles before disappearing from the living room and onto the kitchen. Dorothy, being all concerned for her girlfriend, followed Rose to the kitchen.

"Rosie dear," Dorothy begins, using the endearment that the naïveté likes, "just take the day off. I mean, Enrique Mas would understand if it's heavily raining outside. Besides, he might have announced that he'll close the news station for now."

"I know you're really concerned for me, but," Rose fidgets with her purse, her distance from the back door just a few steps away, "It doesn't hurt to take a few steps ahead for my job, right?"

"Rosie... I want you to listen to me," Dorothy approaches Rose, gently grasping her face before her waist, "I am a concerned wreck when it cones to you, and I really mean that since I am your girlfriend. If I were in your shoes, I'd rather take the day off and start cuddling with your cute lil' muffinhead here—which is me—and maybe talk about the good times with Blanche and Ma."

"Please, Deedee?" Rose pleads, her term of endearment for Dorothy already emerging into the conversation, "I promise you, I'll be back before 5 in the afternoon."

“Don’t go, I want you to stay with me for today, hmm?” Dorothy nuzzles her nose next to Rose’s neck before starting to gently nibble it with her kisses. Rose giggles at Dorothy’s touch, making her blush in the process.

Though, when her head is back into reality after a few moments, Rose withdraws, “If I go to work today, you’ll have me to cuddle for the whole day tomorrow.”

"Alright..." Dorothy lets go of Rose and shrugs her hands up in defeat, "Make sure to be back before 5. I'll ask Ma to make you a special meal tonight, and this time it'll involve herrings."

"Yay!" Rose claps giddily before giving a peck on Dorothy's lips, "I'd better be going so I wouldn't reach the traffic and fog from the rain on the way home."

"Be back in a cinch, Rosie!"

"No work for today?"

"Sorry, Ms. Nylund, but that's what Mr. Enrique Mas announced just a bit ago."

The guard by the gate told Rose about the announcement, making the naïveté become disappointed. She soon understood and swiftly walked towards her car. She decided to go home immediately since the storm is still going heavy. Luckily she brought an umbrella with her, but it seems that her umbrella is a tad on the brink of breaking apart; Rose had no choice but to hope this'll last until she reaches home.

The clock is ticking: it's only a few minutes before it reaches 5 in the afternoon. Traffic to and fro' was tedious for the naïveté as she predicts already how worried Dorothy will be. She passed just a few streets in just before her car ran out of gas. Panicking, Rose starts the ignition a few times just before she gives up and mutters to herself.

"Darn! I better walk fast."

She grabs her coat and her umbrella before she heads out of her now dead car. She'll have to set a reminder to the neighborhood patrol to pick up her car and send it for repairs—in this case, her gas tank being all empty.

As she soon steps onto the sidewalk, the wind pushes against her and the fog only letting Rose see at most two house before everything else turns into a blur. She opens her umbrella and points it towards the wind's opposite direction—to fight against it. She can't see what's ahead of her since the umbrella is on the way, so she had no choice but to move forward.

She resists the wind for a few more streets just until the umbrella soon collapsed and got whisked away by the blows of the strong winds, making the rain pour down quickly onto Rose's hair. Rose didn't care about how her hair being wet afterwards, or how the odds weren't in her favor. She just wants to go home. She just wants to be with Dorothy to hold her tight.

Rose then uses her coat to cover herself up and walk a few steps more until her feet were beginning to give out on her.

"Feets, don't fail me now. Not in this situation!"

She runs forward, then...

She got lost.

Rose is confused. She has nowhere to go. She shouts for help. Then, she shouts the girls' names just in case they're looking for her at this time. As she screamed for help the loudest and for the last time, Rose suddenly starts to cry. She then lets herself fall and sit on the wet concrete sidewalk, her navigation going nowhere. The raindrops heavily drop onto her brown coat, the sounds perturbing and loud for her ears. This went on for a few minutes until...

Silence? Or what seems to be silence from the heavy raindrops.

Also, Rose doesn't feel a single drop fall onto her coat anymore.

She looks up from looking down and to the side. Her eyes widen when she realized a familiar figure is standing in front of her. A tall figure with hair as white as snow and wearing a raincoat and clothes that symbolize calmness and control, holding a transparent umbrella that’s covering the both of them on her right hand.

"Dorothy!"

"I heard your yell and searched around the streets for you. I was worried sick back at home, so I—"

Rose stands up in a snap and yanks Dorothy for a tight hug, crying more onto her shoulder and apologizing repeatedly. Dorothy then pats and rubs Rose's back with her free hand, telling her that it's okay for her to let the tears all out. After a full minute, Rose withdraws to fully look at Dorothy, breaking the silence.

"I should've listened to you, Deedee," Rose began, "I'm such an idiot to assume that work is still pushing through! I'm sorry if I babble when I'm trembling and scared because I don't know how to construct a sentence under pressure. It's just I—"

Dorothy silences Rose by smiling at her and kissing her on the lips. She felt how Rose calmed down during the kiss as the naïveté sighed and held her by the neck. Dorothy then places her fingers underneath Rose's chin to caress it. Rose may crack under pressure, and gladly Dorothy knew and listed down the things needed to do to calm Rose down. Luckily, a kiss can make the naïveté's stomach whirl with butterflies and reassuring her that things will be alright.

As Dorothy withdrew, she smiles, "Don't panic, I'm now here. You're safe with me now, Rosie. I love you."

“I love you, too... and thanks.”

Dorothy hugs Rose once more, the latter now smiling and blushing a bit under her touch. She now stops crying because she’s held tight by her girlfriend, the feeling of being safe and sound all around her body. Rose is grateful for Dorothy because the smart one is all concerned head to foot for her. Rose got surprised to the fact that she found her just by the sound of her voice. As they both let go from the hug, she intertwined Rose's hand with hers before going back to Dorothy's car to go home.

"Deedee?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will I still eat that special dish with herring despite all this happening to me?"

"I'm pretty sure Ma knows, so she got concerned and decided to cook your favorite with a bit of her twist: Herring lasagna."

"Yummy! I can’t wait to taste it."

“Surprisingly? So do I...”


End file.
